Uchiha, Angeal
"Some believe that a battle is like a river, flowing steady and sure in one direction. Those people are wrong, it is infact a storm, unpredicatable in nature and can change pace at anytime. You may be tired, but i could be even more so... This battle is like a storm, you could have won just as easily as I." ''- Uchiha, Angeal'' Appearence Angeal is a tall man with a broad, muscular structure. He has black, slicked back hair (except for two bangs of hair on each side). He wears a blue vest with a creamy, white Jump Jacket. He also wears black pants, boots and a belt; which he prefers to wear tilted. Back Story Angeal was born in Konohagakure. He was raised in a village near a small apple plantation; not far from his birthplace. His adoptive parents were poor, but kind. They were forced to work on the plantation for money. Although it didn't pay much, the owner was kind. He treated his workers like family. Often times, the family were invited for feasts. When Angeal was 10, he too began work at the plantation. He created a larger income for his family. Although it wasn't a lot more, it was enough to get by. Angeal had grown up with the last name Hewley, but at the age of 15 he learned that he was an Uchiha. He had no intention of finding his real parents or pursuing his extended family. The family he grew up with that mattered. A couple of years later, Angeal met a woman named Hana. At the age of 21, Angeal married Hana. Unfortunately, his parents died (two months apart from each other). This upset Angeal a great deal, but he managed to pull through with the help of Hana. A year later, Hana gave birth to a baby girl; Angeal's first daughter. They named her Masami. Two years later, tragedy struck Angeal. Upon returning from the woods (to get some fire wood for the coming winter), Angeal found his wife and child face down in the water. It seemed that winds caused the water to rampage. It became so strong that it pullend them under.They drowned when the wind picked up. When the water became calm their bodies rose to the surface. The Journey beings After quite some time, Angeal returned to Konoha, his place of birth. Upon doing so, he overheard the last of an arguement between Ikami and Zetma, Scyezo. They seemed to be arguing about whether or not he should be enrolled into the academy or even considered for Genin at his age. The argument ended and Ikami ran off, Angeal followed him, ready to offer him a chance to leave Konoha and travel with him across the lands. When Angeal finally caught up, he offered this to him and he accepted, but one of Ikami's friends, Nara, Satoshi, overheard the conversation and wanted to come too, which Angeal accepted. After Gathering Supplies, the trio left a few days after and began discussing where they would go first. They decided to go to Kirigakure, the village hidden in the mist, which was due east of their current position. Angeal quickly set the boys to work, and began training them, as well as himself. He wasn't particuarly skilled in anything but he was happy to help the boys out when needed. Upon reaching the village before Kirigakure, they briefly met three Uchiha, one of which was Seimu. They did not converse, as they were busy and quickly ordered that Angeal and the kids leave, which they did without hesitation. Finally, they reached Kirigakure. The guards took their weapons and allowed them access, taking them to the Mizukage. He told them that if they learned the laws they could have their weapons returned to them. Angeal made it his goal to go out and retrieve the weapons of his companions, although they showed no interest in getting them back, so for now he keeps them as his own. After guiding the kids to the village academy, he saw a familiar face. No someone he had spoken too, but someone he had seen in Konoha ages ago. He offered to let him travel with the group, and he said yes, but he'd have to ask his sister. Later they all met up at the house and introduced each other, and decided on a name for a group. The formation of Kohitsuji After the group gathered, they thought of many names that they could potentially call themselves. After a few hours of thoughts and many disreguarded names, Angeal came up with Kohitsuji (Meaning Lamb) his idea being that the group had just started and most of them were unskilled as of yet. He said that it would be unwize to call themselves something they are not as that could potentially make them a target. Back to Konoha and the road to Sunagakure The group travelled back to Konoha where the two kids Satoshi and Ikami decided to stay. Angeal, Yoru and Kazuto then left after the Shin incident with the Samurai, deeming Konoha to disorganised and unsafe. They would stay in the mining village for only a day before continuing on to Suna's desert outback area which really was nothing more than just sand, sand, some rocks and more sand. Once they reached Sunagakure, the gate was unguarded so they easily snuck into the village. Kazuto had made the three ID's so that if they were asked they had something to show to prove they were villagers, even though they were not. Angeal had the biggest problem, being that he was the oldest and many people asked why they had not seen him around before. He quickly made up that he had been travelling and was rather anti-social as to why they had not seen him and quickly the excuse was believed. It didn't take Angeal long before he became a Genin of the village hidden in the Sand and was accepted as a member of the community. The Group *Uchiha, Angeal - Leader - Dead *Kirigaya, Kazuto - Second Generation Leader - Alive *Kirigaya, Yoru - Member - Alive *Kirigaya, Yuuto - Member - Unknown *Kangatari, Ikami - Member - Dead *Nara, Satoshi - Member - Dead Goals *Have a sword made in his families Honour * Triva *Hurts him to think about his family *Is a good listener and likes to help people should they need it. *Likes to treat people with respect- using their proper titles at all times. *